Thirty One Things about Shizuru and Natsuki
by OverMaster
Summary: Thirty one very brief snippets about two girls in a relationship. It's as simple as that. Please review, okay?


_Mai Hime_ belongs to Sunrise.

I'm not making any money out of this.

Any similarity of the events and people with any actual, real life events and people is nothing but an extraordinary coincidence.

And I'll be honest- I'm not a ShizNat fan! So how comes this is the first _Mai Hime_ fanfic I've been able to write?

THIRTY ONE THINGS ABOUT SHIZURU AND NATSUKI.

1-**Machines**

Actually, learning about motorcycles was the only thing Shizuru refused to do for Natsuki.

2-**Shooting**

On the other hand, Shizuru had adapted scarily well to Natsuki's shooting lessons.

3-**Envy**

"Oh, you should have told me before!" Shizuru said. "If you want breasts my size, you only need to get yours rubbed by someone my size..."

Natsuki was fully sure that was another excuse. Not that she minded.

4-**Pet**

Shizuru said that yes, they'd name their first puppy Duran.

5-**Messenger**

As he carried the letter to its destination, Tate knew that had to be some kind of School Council authority abuse.

6-**Enmity**

Sadly, somehow, Duran and Kiyohime never got along.

7-**Shipper**

"Why not?" Reito shrugged at Takuya's question. "I think they look good together."

8-**Forceful**

Even so, deep inside of herself, Natsuki would never quite fully forgive that first night.

9-**Silence**

On the other hand, she'd never tell Shizuru that, either.

10-**Nature**

That was the kind of person she was.

11-**Child**

"We'll adopt, then!" Shizuru said brightly.

12-**Troublesome**

Truth be told, after a day babysitting Mai and Tate's firstborn, Natsuki wasn't so sure on the whole motherhood issue.

13-**Obese**

Natsuki had finally found something that made Shizuru afraid.

"No, of course you aren't getting fat!" she reassured her.

14-**Negima**

"I'm Negi Springfield, and I'll be your new English teacher!"

It took all of Natsuki's willpower to remain faithful to Shizuru for the whole next year. Honestly, what was it about that little guy...?

15-**Cooking**

"Shizuru-sempai?" one of her followers asked. "Why are you buying so much mayonnaise lately?"

16-**Surprise**

The whole deal with jumping out of the cake had been the suggestion of Yukino of all people. As she waited crouched inside of the uncomfortably tight space, Shizuru began suspecting it had been originally Haruka's idea, after all...

17-**Parallel**

As Shizuru and Chizuru compared leeks, Natsuki and Natsumi shuddered together...

18- **Unison**

_"Ai shiteru, "_ they chorused.

19- **Foe Yay**

"Y-Y-Yukino!"

"N-Natsuki-chan! This isn't what it looks like, I swear!"

20-**Warmth**

Natsuki had to admit there was nothing warmer at night than Shizuru's body.

21- **Illness**

Both of them had always been healthy, so when Shizuru fell ill, Natsuki panicked.

"Silly Natsuki, it's only a cold...!" and she sneezed.

22-**Recollection**

It shamed and frustrated Natsuki, to remember so little about the actual first time she had ever met Shizuru.

"It's okay," Shizuru comforted her. "I remember enough for both of us."

23-**Nao**

When you got used to having her around, it actually wasn't too unlike owning an unruly overgrown kitten.

24-**Usefulness**

"...No," Natsuki said. "I don't think using Kiyohime for demolition tasks would actually help the Fujino Zaibatsu..."

25-**Proper**

Despite all her efforts, Shizuru never could manage for Natsuki to master completely the intrincacies of the tea ceremony.

26-**Rampage**

"No, for the last time, we don't know anything about something named a First District, " Natsuki said bluntly.

They had to periodically answer to inquiries on the subject until they grew old and gray.

In private, Shizuru would smile and tell Natsuki, "Sorry!"

27-**Necessity**

Mai blinked. "You need him for what, again...?"

Natsuki rasped and blushed. "Well, we could adopt, true, but... it wouldn't be the same thing..."

Tate got the annoying sensation he wasn't supposed to have a saying on the matter.

28- **Double**

But he still asked, "But, who would be the mother?"

"We both would be mothers!" Shizuru said.

"I think what he's trying to ask is, who's going to bear the child?"

Kuga and Fujino looked at each other.

Finally, Fujino said, "Well, we both want to experience such a wonderful gift..."

Tate tossed his hands up. "I know I'll end up roasted alive over this!"

Natsuki barked. "It's telling enough you are the least bad choice we have, so don't think I'm exactly charmed with the idea, either!"

29-**Fight**

"Ah," Mai blinked, seeing a seething Natsuki at her doorstep. "Your first fight, I assume...?"

Natsuki's nod was so scary Mai just went to prepare the guest bed without asking anything else.

30-**Death**

Some say they died together, although no one can say for sure now. The events of that great conflict were too confusing, and the aftermath is too lost in the mists of time now, to make even an educated guess.

Not even by me, Homura Nagi. But I still hope they did. I liked them, despite everything.

31-**Flawed**

They were a highly imperfect couple, like all of them, but in the end, they made each other happy, and that's all what ultimately matters.


End file.
